Weihnachtsengel
by Noel McKey
Summary: Im Jahre 1984? Weihnachtsabend in Hogwarts. Der Weihnachtsengel wählt seinen diesjährigen Schützling.....Sev.56 Leser und kein Review? Ich glaube ich mache etwas falsch. Ihr dürft auch schreiben, wenn ihr es besch....bescheiden findet. Depri schiebt


**_Mit dieser Geschichte hatte ich am Adventswettbewerb vom Carlsen-Verlag teilgenommen. Leider schaffte ich es nicht unter die ersten 24...deshalb schenke, ich sie euch zu Weihnachten! Ich wünsche mir auch etwas von Euch...keine Sorge, ich spreche nur von einem Review...würde mich echt darüber freuen._**

**_Ich wünsche euch allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest...ach und am besten auch gleich einen guten Rutsch._**

**_Eure Noel °euch alle mal ganz lieb knuddelt° (A/N: Immer die blöden Weihnachtsdepressionen! Freut euch, wenn ihr die Feiertage mit euren Familien verbringen dürft...meine Familie lebt 600Km weit weg und ich darf über die Feiertage arbeiten.)_**

**_Okay...okay ich nerve ja schon nicht mehr..._**

**_Viel Spaß!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Weihnachtsengel

Lautlos öffnete sich die Eingangspforte von Hogwarts. Der Wind riss sie ihm beinahe aus der Hand, doch er schaffte es sie leise zu schließen. Sollte doch keiner von seinem kleinen Ausflug wissen. Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertränkelehrer, zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs über den Kopf und begab sich in den Sturm. Die letzten zwei Jahre hat er es vermeiden können, den heutigen Abend in der großen Halle zu verbringen, den Heilig Abend. Doch diesmal hatte Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens, Direktor von Hogwarts, ihn dazu genötigt. Wenn er schon in Hogwarts war, dann sollte er auch am Abendessen teilnehmen, sonst müsste er wohl oder übel hungern. Die Hauselfen hatten den Befehl erhalten, heute nichts auf seine Zimmer zu liefern.

Innerlich kochend hatte Severus sich deshalb auf den Spaziergang begeben, um sich abzukühlen. Schimpfend stapfte er durch den knöchelhohen Schnee. „Wieso kann er mich nicht einfach ignorieren, wie es die anderen Professoren tun?" Nun war er seit drei Jahren Lehrer in Hogwarts, es lief recht gut, auch wenn er die Schüler nicht ausstehen konnte. Nur Dummköpfe, die nicht verstanden, was es hieß die Zaubertränke zu beherrschen. Die anderen Professoren ließen ihm seine Ruhe und er war froh darüber. Er brauchte niemanden.

Irritiert sah Severus sich um, er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr allein hier draußen zu sein. Doch da war nichts, keine Spur von einem weiteren Spaziergänger. Vor Kälte zitternd schlang er den Umhang fester um sich und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Woher kam plötzlich diese Hitze, war er in einen Wärmezauber geraten? Langsam ging er weiter, sich gegen den Wind stemmend, doch die Wärme ließ nicht nach. „Wahrscheinlich eine Grippe, ich werde nachher einen Trank einnehmen müssen. Vielleicht könnte ich der Weihnachtsparty fern bleiben, ich will ja niemanden anstecken. Nein, das würde Albus nicht zulassen.", murmelte Severus zu sich selbst.

Severus war nicht unbeobachtet unterwegs, in einem der Türme stand Albus Dumbledore an seinem Fenster und folgte seinem Schützling mit Blicken. Er seufzte leise auf, warum nur schaffte es niemand Severus' Herz zu erreichen? Besser, warum ließ Severus es nicht zu?

Albus kniff seine Augen zusammen, was war das? Er hatte einen silbernen Schimmer entdeckt, der hinter Severus aufgetaucht war. Nun legte sich der Schimmer ganz um ihn herum. Für einen Moment war Albus sehr beunruhigt, doch dann überkam ihn ein Gefühl, dass nichts geschehen würde. Albus sah zur Uhr und erschrak, es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, bald würden die ersten Schüler in der großen Halle erscheinen. Eilig kleidete er sich um und begab sich dann in die Eingangshalle.

Er war noch auf der Treppe, als sich das Eingangsportal öffnete und schnell wieder schloss. Schon ihm nächsten Moment eilte ein dunkler Schatten vorüber und verschwand im Kerker. Albus sah ihm einen Moment nach, doch dann wurde sein Blick von einem Schimmern angezogen. Er bückte sich danach und hob behutsam die silbergraue Feder auf.

„Wo kommt die denn her?", fragte er irritiert. Da kam ihm eine Idee, mit einem Zauberstabschnipsen erschien ein silbernes Tintenfässchen in der Luft. Albus bettete das, mit grüner Tinte gefüllte, Fässchen in ein, ebenfalls gerade erschienen, Etui. Vorsichtig legte er auch die Feder hinzu, ein weiteres Wedeln mit dem Zauberstab, und schon verpackte sich das Geschenk von selbst.

Schmunzelnd betrat Albus die große Halle und setzte sich an den einzelnen Tisch. Wieder waren nur wenige Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben, um hier die Weihnachtsferien zu verbringen. Also hatte der Direktor entschieden, nur einen Tisch zu decken. Zögernd wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein junger Slytherin steckte den Kopf herein. „Nur herein mit Ihnen, keine Angst.", rief Albus ihm zu. Die beiden blieben nicht lang allein, schon gesellten sich weitere Gäste hinzu. Zwei Hufflepuff, ein Gryffindor und zwei weitere Slytherin waren anwesend. Außerdem gaben sich die Professoren die Ehre, nur Severus fehlte noch. Albus wollte gerade nach seinem Tränkeprofessor schicken, als sich die hintere Tür, nahe dem Lehrertisch öffnete. Es war besagter Tränkeprofessor, der mit wehendem Umhang die große Halle betrat.

„Ah Severus, dann können wir ja beginnen. Lassen Sie es sich schmecken, meine Herrschaften!" Albus klatschte in die Hände und es erschienen die herrlichsten Speisen auf dem Tisch. Angeregt plaudernd ließen es sich alle schmecken, nur Severus schwieg beharrlich. Albus bedachte ihn hin und wieder mit besorgten Blicken, noch immer nahm er den silbernen Schimmer wahr.

Mit den Desserts erschienen bunte Knallbonbons, welche sehr gern zum Platzen gebracht wurden. Albus amüsierte sich köstlich über einen Spitzhut, den er Minerva überreichte. Beim Lachen liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, so dass er die Brille absetzen musste. Wieder ging sein Blick zu Severus und er hielt verblüfft inne. Jetzt verstand er endlich. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. Dieses Jahr war also Severus der Erwählte. Severus war nicht allein hier erschienen, der silberne Schimmer, Albus hätte es erkennen müssen. War es ihm doch vor vielen Jahren ebenso ergangen, damals hatte ihn der Weihnachtsengel begleitet. Albus war jung an Jahren gewesen, hatte geglaubt er wäre allein auf der Welt, brauchte niemanden. Dieser stille Begleiter hatte ihm damals gezeigt, dass er ein Herz hatte, dass es Dinge gab, die nur Albus meistern konnte.

Severus wollte nach dem Dessert sofort aufbrechen, doch Albus hielt ihn zurück, er reichte ihm das kleine Päckchen. Verwirrt blickte Severus darauf hinunter.

„Aber..."

„Es ist nichts besonderes...eher etwas praktisches. Aber du hast ein Geschenk verdient!", erklärte Albus leise und sah zu, wie Severus behutsam das Papier entfernte. Erstaunt sah er auf das geöffnete Etui, sanft strich er über die silbergraue Feder. Dieses Mal kam die Wärme nicht irgendwo von außen, sie kam von ihm selbst und strömte durch jeder Faser seines Körpers. Sie kam von seinem Herzen, von dem alle, sogar er selbst, geglaubt hatten, dass er es gar nicht besaß. Er sah Albus an, noch immer trug er die, sich selbst auferlegte Maske, doch er wusste, dass Albus in seinen Augen lesen konnte, was er gerade empfand.

„Danke, Albus!", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Der Direktor und sein wohl einziger Freund bedachte ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Gern geschehen. Frohe Weihnachten, Severus!"

„Frohe Weihnachten, wünsche ich auch." Severus erhob sich und verließ ungewöhnlich gemächlich die große Halle...ein warmer Glanz lag in seinem Blick.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch ein wenig gefallen...

Im Übrigen habe ich mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen. Albus und Severus gehören nach wie vor JKR und den Engel schicke ich in der nächsten Zeit zurück in den Himmel...

LG Noel


End file.
